This invention relates to apparatus for drawing a web of material through an inspection area and winding the web, and more particularly to apparatus for drawing and winding a web such as a pattern marker in the garment industry.
This invention involves an improvement upon web inspection apparatus of the type such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,735 and 4,021,893, generally comprising a frame, a supply roll of the web at one end of the frame, a takeup roll or mandrel at the other end of the frame, and a reviewing surface or platform supporting the web along its path of movement between the supply and takeup rolls.
In the operation of apparatus of this type, the operator manually attaches the leading end portion of the web to the takeup roll as, for example, by means of a slot in the takeup roll as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,893 or, alternatively, by means of friction tape, adhesive tape, metal clips or electrostatically charging the takeup roll as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,735. Manual attachment, however, is time-consuming and can result in misalignment (i.e., skewing) of the web on the roll which can cause improper winding of the web, particularly in the case of relatively wide webs.